


If in doubt, paddle out

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Self-Conscious Bucky, Surfer AU, surfer bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “So, uh, you, um, you come here often to workout?”Choking on his sip of juice, Sam’s eyes snap up to see the man he’d been eyeing on and off for the last few days standing close to him. Pulling his reusable bottle away, he eyed the man — trying in vain really, to keep his eyes on near the other man’s face. Though it was a challenge, with how he was dripping wet, still half wrapped up in his wetsuit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	If in doubt, paddle out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



> Here is a [link](https://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/post/614125614779236352/for-samstevebuckyhq-who-won-one-of-my) to the Aesthetic that accompanies this ficlet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

“So, uh, you, um, you come here often to workout?”

Choking on his sip of juice, Sam’s eyes snap up to see the man he’d been eyeing on and off for the last few days standing close to him. Pulling his reusable bottle away, he eyed the man — trying in vain really, to keep his eyes on near the other man’s face. Though it was a challenge, with how he was dripping wet, still half wrapped up in his wetsuit. 

Swallowing, mouth suddenly dry although he’d been chugging his drink not more than half a moment ago, Sam let his lips twitch up into a half smirk as he forced himself to lock eyes with the man, “Really? That’s the line you're gonna go with?”

Cringing slightly, the man brings his hand up to rub nervously, as he sort of curls into himself, at the side of his neck. “Yeah,” he lets out a small, strained sounding chuckle. After an awkward moment, of not quite uncomfortable silence, passes between them, the still unnamed man slowly drops his hand and clears his throat. “Sorry, I’m. Normally I’m better at this,” he explains lightly, with a wave of his hand between them.

“But, I, um, I,” he tries to start before promptly letting his mouth fall shut with a soft snap, letting his eyes slide shut. He stays like that for another few seconds before releasing a tired sounding sigh, laced with self-defeat. Tilting his head to the side, he finally opens his eyes to turn his gaze back onto Sam with an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry for bothering you. I’m. I’m just gonna go now before I embarrass myself even further.”

As the man — pretty, Sam notes, so, so much prettier up close — rambles on and getting self-conscious as he goes, he finds his brow inching up and up, towards his hairline as he listens. Furrowing his brow, thinking it over, giving the other just enough time to turn on his heel and take a step away, before he speaks up, “I don’t even get a name? How else am I gonna put this on that meet-cute site, so I can try to find you again?” 

Sam watches as he freezes, head tilting to the side as if debating with himself to turn around or continue with slinking off from what he perceives as an embarrassing encounter. He watches as it takes the other man another moment to decide before he finally turns back around. He gives Sam a curious look, before his lips spread into a small, shy like smile. “I’m James, but everyone calls me Bucky.”

Lips stretching into a wide, friendly — but hopefully also flirty — grin, Sam pushes himself up, wiping his hand on his shorts before stretching it out for the other to shake. “I’m Sam, everyone but my Mama and Gran call me Sam.”

Letting out a soft laugh, Bucky steps up to shake Sam’s outstretched hand. “I’d say that’s almost similar to me too. Except it’s Natasha, and Steve when they're pissed at me, and my Ma.”

“Siblings?” Sam inquires as they drop hands, shuffling a little closer to one another.

Grinning, Bucky shakes his head, “Naw, Stevie, and I grew up together, closest thing we each have to a brother, but we’re all just best friends, family in our own way.”

Glancing off behind Bucky, Sam felt his face split into an amused grin, “They wouldn’t happen to be the two flipping out over by your…. surfboards? Would they?”

Furrowing his brow, Bucky turns to look over his shoulder before letting out a groan, “Freakin’ idiots,” he mutters before turning back to shoot Sam a sheepish smile. “No, no, that’d be Clint, Nat’s boyfriend, and Tony, Stevie’s. They, um, they sort of talked me into coming over here to, ah, finally come over here, and talk to ya. Well,” he shuffles, hand moving up to rub at his neck again, “More like bet challenged me too, something they know I don’t back down from. Heh.”

Chuckling, Sam gave an understanding now. “Well, how about instead of letting them gawk at us, we head over to the smoothie shop, and you let me buy you one? Maybe get to know each other? That way your…. friends can’t say you lost their challenge?”

Smiling shyly, Bucky moves his hand up to smooth his hair back, “That’d, uh, that’d be nice.”

“Great. Just let me grab my stuff and wipe this stuff down real quick.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
